


Disco Sucks

by arielthewitch



Series: Supernatural Oneshots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutesy, Disco, Other, dancing in the kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielthewitch/pseuds/arielthewitch
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural) & You, Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Series: Supernatural Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120094
Kudos: 8





	Disco Sucks

To Y/N disco was possibly the cringiest type of music on the planet. They didn't know what it was but something about the songs written for that genre just all sounded the same; cheesey and stupid, and God don't get them started on the dances.

But of course Gabriel did anything and everything to annoy the living shit out of them so disco was frequently played while he was in the kitchen at anytime because after all he didn't sleep.

Tonight was no different, the archangel was in the kitchen cooking up something that would "absolutely rock your taste buds" while disco dancing to whatever horrendous song played. Y/N sat almost in playful agony covering their ears until Gabriel skipped to the next song and spun around, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Come dance with me."

His goofy smile made Y/N scoff and shake their head, "To this? No." But of course he wouldn't take that as an answer and grabbed their hand, gently pulling Y/N out of their seat to sway with him. With one hand on Y/N's waist and the other holding their hand he twirled them around and kissed their cheek.

"Here in your arms I've found my paradise..." Gabriel sang along close to Y/N's ear; although the song was cheesy they couldn't help the way their heart fluttered with how mushy he was acting.

"Say you'll always be my baby." Gabriel rather demanded than sang along, pulling Y/N closer to them.

"I'll always be your baby."

Maybe it was the way the archangel's face lit up as they dance but Y/N had decided that maybe disco wasn't all that bad, at least not this song.


End file.
